The Green Lantern Guardians of The Multiverse
by Zio Midorigawa
Summary: Unlimited parallel worlds! Unlimited Green Lanterns! And one unstoppable menace! Kyle Rayner of Earth Zero joins the Green Lanterns of the Multiverse-including New 52 Alan Scott, Green Samurai Lantern, Magic Lantern, Abin Sur of Earth 20 and many more unexpected characters from various comic books, anime and video games! their first mission is to save a dying Multiverse!
1. Prologue

The Multiverse is a "cosmic construct" collecting many of the universes in which stories of various Heroes and Villains we all know take place. The worlds in the multiverse share a space and fate in common, and its structure has changed several times.

Billions years ago before the Multiverse exist there is only a single positive matter Universe until a Mad Scientist named Krona from the planet Oa altered the very moment of the creation of the Universe, causing it to split into countless similar universes and an antimatter universe, Unleashing evil into the cosmos; thus, the Qwardians of Anti Matter Universe:The Evil counterpart of Oans of Positve Matter Universe was born. As punishment for this act, Krona is transformed into pure energy by his fellow Oans and is sent to forever wander the cosmos. Krona's actions are what caused the Oans to become the Guardians of the Universe.

Their goal was simple: combat evil and create an orderly universe. They acted quickly on that goal. During this period they slowly evolved into their current appearance, losing about half of their height and having their skulls grow larger. They now act as the leaders and mentors of the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar police force which patrols the universe.

The Multiverse itself had countless duplicates of planet Oa. Every Oa had a different history from one another but they always developed Green Lantern Corps and inspired heroic ages in their Universe.

Some of the Green Lanterns of Multiverse knew about other Universes and their own counterparts and fought side by side on many occasions, which resulting them to founding of team consisted of countless different Green Lanterns from different universes. Their team name was:The Guardians of The Multiverse.

The Guardians of The Multiverse has been in existence for several years, surviving multiple conflicts both internal and foreign. Currently operating divided as single individual amongst the countless Universes of the Multiverse, there are currently 80 Trillion members. Each Green Lanterns possesing unique different willpower and abilities from their universe.

The Multiverse are always in balance as long as there is The Guardians of The Multiverse to protect the Multiverse.

The Guardians of The Multiverse was founded when The Qwardians of Anti Matter Universe and various villans from Multiverse are starting to team up to destroy all Green Lanterns in the Multiverse. I have chosen several Green Lanterns and their allies fropm different Universe to help put a stop to their "Omnicidal" plans. Their Leader:The Green Lantern of Earth Zero named Kyle Rayner who will lead them all has experienced this team up before. Only he has the Willpower to lead them all to saving the Multiverse.

My name Lost Zundernell, The Golden Lantern, Guardian of The Cosmic Grail. This is the tale of how The Guardians of The Multiverse saved the Multiverse.


	2. Chapter 01:The Cosmic Grail

In the beginning, there was only one. A single black infinitude. Then the infinitude found release, and, finally, the darkness broke, filling it with life. With the multiverse.

Every existence multiplied by possibility. And spread out before space and time in infinite measure. Civilizations rose and fell. And rose again across reality's grasping expanse.

All the universes existed within the same space, but had a unique vibration that kept them separated. Only by "tuning" to the specific frequency of a Universe could a person leap to another Universe.

Every universe could have its own dimensions, such as the Fifth Dimension, alternate timelines (Hypertime) and realms (Hell, Heaven, Gemworld.). In addition to the unique Antimatter Universe, the dimension of the New Gods (the Fourth World) was also believed unique, although there is evidence that there could have been alternate versions of them.

Somewhere at the very centre of this Multiverse, beyond the corners of Time and Space, exists a universe.

A Universe that exist in this Multiverse where some of its heroes and villains history have gone altered several time.

A world that many but a few know of, a world that is well unknown, though it has no name, it can be sometimes known as… Earth Zero AKA Metaverse.

A central version of reality which influences other universes and alternate timelines in this Multiverse.

A Universe that constantly evolves with Time.

The History of Metaverse Heroes and Villains keeps getting pushed further and further into the distant future while the "Old Generation" Heroes and Villains are either rebooted to no longer acknowledge them.

It is here that the power to control the all Realities in the Multiverse born, the power of both creation and destruction, The Cosmic Grail.

The Cosmic Grail is a powerful weapon shaped like a Green Lantern which created all of reality changes in the Metaverse and Universes that surround The Metaverse, It has records of everything in the Multiverse and has the power to decide the fate of the Multiverse.

But like all power, some would want it for good… others for evil…

The Cosmic Grail was created as the result of a ripple caused by the Hand that created the Metaverse impacting with the Space and Time of Metaverse.

The Metaverse was the only single postive matter universe until a scientist named Krona from the planet Oa altered the very moment of the creation of the Metaverse, causing it to split into countless similar universes that are based on the previous versions of Metaverse.

This also created the Antimatter Universe, a Universe of Evil.

Every Time there is a change in The Metaverse, The Multiverse grows. To preserve every Era of Metaverse's Heroes and Villains.

More are created over the Years. Including several ones because of Cosmic Grail interference.

Finding the Cosmic Grail is the primary objective of The Antimatter Universe. they aims to find the Cosmic Grail in order to destroy Metaverse and its parallel universes.

No ones knows much the location of the Cosmic Grail, which very well exists in the Multiverse without notice for many years, in peace and without disturbance…

Until now…

Earth 15 one of divergent realities that branched from the core Metaverse reality during the recreation of the Multiverse shortly following the events of Infinite Crisis.

A graveyard universe, once home to a virtually perfected Earth prior to the events of Flashpoint Paradox as Earth 15 before being destroyed by the mad Superboy Prime of Earth 33. Now entirely barren, all that remains of this Universe is the mysterious Cosmic Grail, lost somewhere amidst the infinite universes of the Multiverse

A Golden Giant walked along the vastness of time and space, observing countless Universes rotating freely in their own Vibration.

The Golden Giant name was Zundernell, the Golden Lantern, was the custodian of the Cosmic Grail hidden in the Multiverse. The time he was working there is unknown but it is probable to be measured in thousand, even millions of years.

All Universe existing alongside each other, yet something seemed off. While it was hard to notice, if Zundernell stared at at least one of these Universe for a few seconds he will notice that it would slightly move out of its vibration. All of the Universes were experiencing this strange movement. After analyzing most of them, the "Golden Lantern" quickly realized what was happening; The Universes were all converging. Slowly but surely, each universe was moving towards a single focal point. One Universe wasn't moving, sitting in the center of the others. This, he concluded, was the Source Universe that the others were moving to...The center or the potential merging.

"It's happening...the various Universes are trying to converge and become one again with their source:The Metaverse." Zundernell said.

Zundernell remembered back to when a God-like being named:Doctor Manhattan from outside this Multiverse tried to altering their Source:Metaverse. The results would have destroyed the Metaverse and this Multiverse, but the event was negated by Doctor Manhattan and the latter restores the Metaverse's timeline, causing the Metaverse to expand itself. Soon, The Metaverse and Multiverse returned to peace.

"It was only the Metaverse then...Now, the Multiverse are in danger..." He said.

The Golden Giant stared at the Metaverse. "Within the problem also lies the answer... Only the Cosmic Grail can fix this problem and there's only one chosen Group of Emerald Warriors from the Multiverse that has the ability to found the Cosmic Grail to stop this "Crisis."..." Zundernell hoped.

Zundernell turned on his heel, walking away from the multiversal display. He lowered his head as he muttered the Emerald Warriors's name. "Green Lanterns.."


End file.
